My Anti-Xavier fic!!!
by Kitty Alvers
Summary: Okay this is dark OCC anti-Xavier. Xavier can't get a girl, so he makes a potion. He gets them in the mind! His first victim...Ororo! Ororo/Logan and Kitty/Lance! R/R!


Disclaimer- I don't own X-men evolution

Okay all I know you are like she starts another and another story WHEN WILL SHE FINISH WHAT SHE HAS?! Don't worry, working on alllllllllllllllllllllllllllll of them! I JUST had to WRITE this all down…then maybe I can get some sleep!!!!!!!!!! I just used that little CD you get from the Burger King kids meal for X-men, I got Pietro! I finally took the downloads! I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY!!! THEN I took the X-men test who are you most like…first I was Ororo…then JEAN! THEN *pucks* XAVIER!!! I am SO going to need counseling now…

Sum- Xavier can't get a girl! So he uses his powers on the X-women…first he uses his powers…and a new drug. Will it work? His first victim is Ororo. Will Logan be able to save her? PARINGS: Ororo/Logan Kitty/Lance. Chapter one is mostly just Ororo/Logan. Warning, hints of rape! K, A different kind then you would think of! 

It was late night and Xavier was still up thinking. He couldn't have a girl with his disabilities or with the kids around. No he wasn't into any of them anyway. He had always been attracted to some of the students though, all young and full of life. His oldest student held most of his mind when he wasn't working. Ororo was kind, gentle, and attractive. It stunned him when he found out she had fallen in love with Logan, the Canadian mountain man. Who would have thought he was her type! Logan had found out how to keep him from his mind and taught Ororo. He had to think of something that would let her guard down and let him in her mind! That's when it came to him…

" Are you sure?" Hank asked, it was morning and Xavier was sending Hank on a mission.

" Of course, we will manage a few weeks with out you Hank, I need some time here and I need to have someone go to this meeting. You are the only one that knows besides me." Xavier told him, " and you need time away from the kids. Logan, Ororo, and I will be able to handle them."

" Yes, I am sure you will. You'd handled them well before I came here. If you need anything at all call my cell phone…or just enter my head." Hank said before going to his room to get ready. Xavier smiled as he watched Hank leave. This was going easier then he had thought that it would have.

" Where is Hank going?" Ororo asked from behind him, Xavier turned to see the twenty-one year old in her nightgown still.

" I need him to go to a meeting for me, I would like to spend some time in the mansion, shouldn't you be up and dressed?" He answered looking her over when she wasn't looking.

" Logan and I are going into town today, I just woke up. I had to go into the laundry room to get some cloths. I heard you and Hank talking and came to see if something was wrong." Ororo explained, " I'll be going now." 

" When will you two be returning?" Xavier asked.

" Tonight around dinner time." Ororo answered, " it is my turn to cook after all. Evan has asked me to make an African dish I learned. The others seemed to like it the last time I made it." 

" Of course," Xavier said as he watched her leave, it would give him time to work. He saw Ororo leave and the children come by.

" Like I hope!" Kitty said to Rouge laughing. They stopped when they say the professor. " Morning." Kitty greeted.

" Morning, when you get home, be sure to do your homework." Xavier said.

" But professor don't forget we are going out today after school, Rouge and I have a study group." Scott said.

" And I like promised a friend to help him with school." Scott gave Kitty a look, " like it's true!"

" Auntie O and Logan are picking me up after school so I can get a new skateboard." Evan added.

" I've got plans to go to the mall." Kurt said.

" I got a date with Duncan." Jean said looking over at Scott, but he seemed not to care at all. Xavier nodded and let them pass. 

Ororo and Logan were in town shopping, Logan was more dragged into it. Though knowing fighting wouldn't help he agreed. " Darlin' what do you need from here?" Logan asked as they went into a bookstore.

" A book!" She said rolling her eyes, Logan was holding five bags in each hand and the day had just begun!

" Hey kitten!" Lance called when he saw Kitty pass by, " are you still going to help me after school?"

" Like yeah, " Kitty answered smiling at him, " I like can't believe you need like my help. Don't you want someone like your own age?"

" Nah, cute and smart they can be any age!" Lance said with a smile, Kitty blushed as they walked to class.

" Are you having fun?" Ororo asked her boyfriend, she got a grunt for an answer, "I guess you can pick where we go to lunch." They were putting the bags in the jeep. It was around noon and they had to pick up Evan in about two hours.

" How about a bar?" Logan suggested he got a look saying no, " okay, okay. How about a steak house? There was one up the street." Ororo smiled and nodded as she got into the jeep. They got to the small steak house and were seated. 

" Don't eat much or you won't want dinner." Ororo reminded him as she looked at her menu.

" Darlin' you're making that dish right? Trust me I'll find room for it." Logan promised looking up their biggest steak.

" You'd better or you are on the couch!" Ororo warned with a smile, Logan gave her 'I am really scared now' look before smirking. In their relationship she had only seen him smile a few times. 

" You'd miss me way to much." Logan said winking at her, " you'd beg me to come back."

" Want to bet money on that?" Ororo asked him.

" I don't need money, I got the one thing I need…you." He said, he only talked like that when they were alone.

" You're doing that so I wouldn't go through with making you sleep on the couch." She said with a sigh.

" Did it work?" He got a balled up napkin hitting him in the face as an answer. " I still have two hours to get you to change your mind." 

" Oh? You better say something REALLY good to change my mind." Ororo said with a smile. 

" Don't worry…I got some things in my mind to change that pretty little mind of yours." He gave her a smile making her blush. After eating they went back to shopping, having to walk through the park Logan decided it was time to make sure he wasn't sleeping on the couch, " should I try to change your mind?"

" That would be good." Ororo said smiling as she sat down at a bench. She crossed her legs and smoothed out her blue sundress she had on.

" Let's see…how about an 'I love you' and a comment would that seal the deal?" Ororo laughed then nodded, " okay you make me live and changed me in so many ways that still lets me have my tough attitude. I would have probably left again if I didn't know you loved me. I love you." 

" I love you too." Ororo said as the two kissed, ' he is romantic when he wants to be…I bet one of the kids are giving him pointers…oh well I still love him' she thought.

" Why-are-ya-waiten-here?" Pietro asked running around Evan. It was around two and he was waiting for Ororo and Logan to pick him up.

" Go away!" He hissed, but Pietro wouldn't leave him alone, " why must you bother me?" 

" It's fun! So is you aunt taken?" Pietro asked.

" YES!" Evan shouted, everyone turned and looked over at him, " sorry." He sighed when he saw a jeep pull up. His aunt stepped out and smiled at him.

" Hello Evan…Pietro." She said moving the seat back for him to get in.

" Thank god you arrived Auntie O! He won't leave me alone!" Evan cried before jumping into the jeep.

" BYE EVAN! CALL ME!" Pietro cried acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, Evan felt like he was going to puck. Ororo got into the jeep and the three drove off.

" Can we kill him?" Evan begged, " no one will miss him!" 

" I would say yes but you Aunt would disagree." Logan said looking over at Ororo who shook her head.

" Don't worry one of these days he'll find someone else to annoy." Ororo promised. 

" I can't believe the rest of the group stood us up!" Scott cried annoyed as he sat down with Rouge.

" Ah know! Ah missed my show!" Rouge said sighing annoyed, " so now what?"

" How about we go out for pizza and study? Since dinner won't be until seven and I know you don't eat school food." Scott suggested Rouge nodded.

" Like I don't understand this!" Kitty cried, everyone told her to shut up. She glared at them; she was with Lance in the library.

" Neither do I…" Lance said annoyed, " sorry for asking you to stay with me, I know you have better things to do then to help me. I should have asked someone who was in the same grade as me." 

" It's okay, like don't worry about it." Kitty said as she read over a book for her class work, " why don't you like go and ask the teacher? I mean she should be like here still you know? I'll stay here and like finishing all of my work. Then you can like get me, cause I am sure Scott and Rouge like left when they found out their group was canceled." Kitty suggested. 

Lance nodded and left, he didn't want Kitty to be annoyed at him for just sitting there. He went to the teacher's room to ask for help, but she was gone for the day. He sighed and went to get a drink; he would yet again fail the class. 

" Thanks Auntie O!" Evan said waving to his aunt. He had gotten his new skateboard with the birthday money his mom and his aunt gave him, " I'll be home at six thirty." With that he left.

" He loves his skateboard." Ororo said as she watched him leave, Logan nodded as he opened the door for her. Ororo smiled and got into the jeep. " Where do you want to go to now?"

" I would say home for a beer, but you would disagree…let me guess you need to go to the store to buy food for dinner?"

" Yeah…but we can do that later. We have three hours." Ororo said to him, " we have done what I like to do today, why not do something you like?"

" I think a bar just opened, I'll teach you to play pool." Logan said starting the engine.

" I told you…I know how to play." Ororo reminded him.

" Of course you do, but not the real way, you play it the girls way. I am gonna teach you the man's way of playing pool." 

" I can't wait!" Ororo said laughing, she got a smirk from Logan.

" I thought you went to like get help!" Kitty scolded when she saw Lance getting a soda, his way.

" I did, she wasn't there. I didn't want to bother you while you studied so I left to get a soda." Lance explained.

" I am like done and I still have time before I like need to get home." Kitty said looking at her watch.

" Well then let's find something fun to do shall we?" Lance asked offering her his arm; Kitty smiled and took it. The two left the school and got into Lance's jeep. " Would you like to go for a walk?"

" Okay!" Kitty smiled as Lance took off. ' He is so cute! Like I think I am fallen for him!'

" I WON!" Ororo shouted, " I WON!" She played Logan in pool only to kick his ass three times. 

" I guess you do play it the mans way…" Logan mumbled, he heard some people start to laugh at him, " so Darlin' what do you want for an award?" Ororo stopped jumping up and down to think.

" A kiss." She answered; Logan smirked and kissed her those that laughed mumbled that he got the girl still. " We should get going." Ororo said once they finally broke the kiss.

" Yeah…you're right." Logan paid for their drinks and walked out with her. They saw a passing jeep go by.

" Kitty and Lance." Ororo said answering the question that was going through Logan's mind. He nodded and opened the car door for her, she got in and he shut it. He went around and got in and started the car, " they most be going to the park." 

Kitty and Lance walked around, it was only five o'clock and Kitty still had almost two hours before needing to be home for dinner. She loved it when Ororo cooked, she was the best cook in the house. Kitty looked over at Lance and saw him looking down and blushing. " So…what do you want to like talk about?"

" I don't know…" Lance answered with a sigh, he loved spending time with Kitty, but most of the time he messed up on talking or he'd walk into things like…

" OMG! Lance are you okay?!" Kitty cried, Lance had walking into a streetlight and fell down.

" Yeah…Kitty I didn't know you had a twin…and that your twin had a twin or that she had a twin!" Lance said. Kitty looked at him funny before helping him up. ' Damn it! I did it again! Now there is no way she'd want to date me!' He thought. He looked over at the girl next to him she was smiling and looking at him. 

" Are you done seeing twins?" She asked giggling a little. 

" Yeah…I think…" Lance mumbled holding his head, " I am sorry Kitty every time we do something I walk into things…and mess it up."

" I don't mind…the highlight of my day." She said with a grin, Lance smiled a little and sat up. Kitty sat next to him and waited until he was okay to start walking again.

" I am okay." Lance said three minutes later standing up, he offered Kitty his hand and she took it, he pulled her up a little to hard and fell backwards over a bench with Kitty still on him. He looked up into her eyes and they started to move closer together until their lips meant. " I've wanted to do that for such a long time…" Lance whispered when it finally ended. 

" Me too…" Kitty said blushing. She noticed everyone was looking at them and whispering, " should we get up?" 

" Nah…I am fine where I am…" Lance said smiling at her.

" Can we move a little…you are on my leg." Kitty informed him with a smile, Lance blushed and moved a little. " Thanks." 

It was around seven o'clock and everyone was in the dinning room waiting for dinner. Ororo came into the room followed by, Kitty, Rouge and Logan. All carrying plates of different foods. " Enjoy!" She said sitting down next to Logan and Evan. They all ate their dinner then had cake for dessert. 

" I am gonna go with Rouge and watch a movie in the living room, anyone want to join us?" Scott asked, everyone shook his or her heads. Kitty went to talk to Lance on the phone; Jean went to use her own phone to call Duncan. Kurt and Evan went to train with Logan in the danger room. 

Ororo entered the kitchen, she was doing the dishes, " Hello Charles," she said seeing him in the kitchen.

" Hello Ororo, would you like some tea?" He asked, Ororo nodded as she left to get more dishes. Xavier poured some tea into a cup and mixed a blue chemical into it as well. The chemical soon mixed with the tea and it went to its normal color. Xavier handed her the cup and she took it. 

" Thank you." She said as she sat down she took a sip. " We haven't have much time to talk. How have you been?"

" I've been well, I am worried though. You and Logan, are you sure he is right?" Xavier asked.

" I am, he takes good care of me." Ororo said smiling at him, " he never lets anything happen to me."

" I just want to make sure you are happy and that he won't hurt you." Xavier said, Ororo nodded and drunk the rest of her tea.

" I am going to retire for the night. I am very tired and I have training with Logan in the morning." Ororo said before leaving the room.

' I am sure you won't be up to it…' Xavier thought as he left as well. 

It was late when Logan retired for the night. He trained the boys for two more hours after Ororo had gone to bed. He let them go to bed and went back to training for another two hours. He entered the room he shared with Ororo and saw her thrashing in her sleep. He ran over to her and tried to wake her up. He sniffed something…chemicals…" Come on Ororo wake up!" He shouted a little louder, Kitty and Evan came running into the room.

" What's wrong?!" Evan cried.

" She won't stop thrashing, and I can't wake her!" Logan told him, the young boy ran to his aunt's side to try and wake her. 

" Ororo, you have to wake up!" Kitty begged it did nothing, " maybe we should get Xavier…or Jean."

" Xavier is missing!" Rouge said coming into the room, " Ah looked and couldn't find him." 

" Where is Jean?" Kitty asked the red head came into the room, she put her hands on Ororo's head.

" I can't get in! It's blocked!" Jean said sighing, " I am sorry, she must have been drugged." Ororo soon started to sneeze, every time she sneezed thunder roared." Maybe she is sick…I bet you that is it. She took something to help it and she took too much and now she just needs to sleep it off. Give her some time, she probably is having a bad dream as well." Logan sighed and sat next to Ororo on the bed. Evan sat next to him as well as Kitty.

" I'll get something for us to drink." Rouge said as she left the room. She had grown to like the mansion. Ororo was always nice to her; she didn't want anything to happen to her. She was amazed though, Scott and Kurt slept through Logan yelling. Those two slept through a lot of things. Rouge made some tea and headed back with four cups. 

" No matter what in one hour you kids go to bed, you are going to school tomorrow. If anything happens, I will get you." Logan told them, they nodded. 'I am not going to get any sleep tonight.' He thought taking a sip out of the mug he was given.

Elsewhere Xavier was still in the mansion, but in a secret room that he had. No one knew about it. He had talked to Jean, he explained to her that he had asked Ororo to try something out for him, he didn't want to upset the others. The girl was a good liar he had to admit. Though now they thought it was a sickness…he would have to make more and give it to someone else…Kitty…she was the good girl…

OHHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO ORORO?! WHAT DID IT DO TO HER?! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HER HEAD?! 10 REVIEWS TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!! I WROTE THE NEXT PART ALL READY! 


End file.
